1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a susceptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform an intended microfabrication in a substrate, controlling a temperature of the substrate to keep the substrate at an appropriate temperature is important. Accordingly, it has been practiced to control the temperature of the substrate on a susceptor to set the substrate at an intended temperature by adjusting a temperature of the susceptor by using a temperature controller such as chiller embedded in the susceptor (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-57234).
The temperature of the substrate can be rapidly increased and decreased by shortening time required to actually bring the susceptor to the controlled temperature in response to the temperature control of the susceptor and by improving temperature responsiveness of the susceptor.
Major factors that enhance the temperature responsiveness of the susceptor include heat capacity. When a base member of the susceptor is made of aluminum or aluminum alloy, ensuring a mechanical strength of the susceptor is required by making the base member a predetermined thickness or more. As a result, the base member weighs a predetermined weight or more. When the weight of the base member is heavy, reducing the heat capacity of the susceptor is difficult.